User blog:RnR/My Top 5
Hey there people. It's RnR! Guess what? I'm bored! So I decided to make a blog of top characters/abilites I really enjoy. I made this for the purpose of entertainment, informing, and possible dissusion. So feel free to to chat, mingle, and discuss with other fellow wikians about the conten here, but don't start any arguements okay? Lets have some fun with this. So lets get started with my first top five. Over Powered Characters! These are characters that have been considered to be too strong for their own good. Some like em', others hate em', but it all comes down to which one is the strongest. #5- Goku: ' '''Well all know Goku as the tenacious Saiyan warrior who never gives up. His overwhelming confidence and martial arts skill make him one of the fiercest fighters in the Dragon Ball universe. He is also immensly powerful as he is able to use his inner Ki in order to increase his already strong physical abilites, read minda, sense energy, teleport, and project energy blasts that are capable of destroying planets if he is not careful. He is able able to further increase his power with his Super Saiyan transformations that allow to the point where he can take other powerful beings such as Kid Buu or Omega Shenron. What lands Goku at #5 is his simple child-like nature. He is not very bright and thinks about fighting and food more than education. He also lacks a killer instinct, as he prefers a fair fight and is able to let his foes such as his archenemy, Frieza, reach power levels much greater than his. However, despite this, Goku is fully aware of his flaws and still manages to become stronger. He is possibly the greatest martial artist in fictional history. #4- '''Kratos': This Spartan warrior his famous (or rather infamous) for slaughtering the lives of countless beings wether they be mortals, monsters, titans, or gods. The fact that he even killed his own wife and child only further pushed him to a complete lack of sympathy for all around him. He is a ruthless killer who has nothing to lose and all the revenge to gain. He posseses strength,speed, and physical endurance that allow to go toe-to-toe with the toughest creatures such as Ares and Zeus. He also wields a large variety of weapons that have assisted him in vanguishing every powerful foes of Olympus both above and below it. He is never with out a weapon and he is never without something to kill. He is able to defeat fate, literally! He single-handedly annihialted the Sisters of Fate, freeing him from the very binds of destiny itself. What lands him at #4 is his self-centered persona. He does not care about civilians, he does not care what he destroys, and he does not even care about himself. He is rather headstrong and prefers to beat the enemy senseless to the point of death. This has lead him to be killed twice, but not even death can stop the Ghost of Sparta. #3- The Hulk: This Gamma infused juggarnaut is one mean lean green fightin' machine. He is well know being able to swat around tanks and armies as if it were a mere exercise, but he his even better known for his unstoppable rage. The madder he is, stronger he is. This has been proven serveral times whenever he goes against General Ross's forces, and powerful foes such as Madman, The Abomination. and The Leader. His rage his also able to allow him to go to par with powerful beings such Thor and the Silver Surfer. And with his abilties to become stronger with his rage, his healing factor, and his ability to absorb raditation, their is no telling how powerful the Hulk is. What lands Hulk at #3 is because his transformed state decreases his intellegence. Given his brutish nature, he much prefers to smash whatever is in his way.Plus, he is not entirely invincible as Wolverine's adamantium claws are able to pierce his body. But it's fair to say that if this not so jolly green giant can take anything his enemies can dish out. #2- Asura: This guy is what you get when you mix Goku, Naruto and Hulk in a blender. Asura is mostly a powerful force to be reckoned with. Being a powerful Demi-god of Shinkoku, he is highly extraordinary in hand-to-hand combat, posseses speed, strength, and endurance far beyond the average being. His great strength his Mantra Affinity of his wrath which allows him to channel his rage and anger into raw energy and use it to further increase his overwhelming power to point where he is even able to destroy the creator, Chakravartin. Much like Goku, he posseses incredibly powerful transformations that are connected his Mantra and allow him to defeat a variety of foes both Gods, and Gohman alike. However,since his forms are connected to his litterally burning rage, they have a tendency of pushing his body passed its limits an can even kill him. What lands Asura at the rank of #2 it that he is not much of a thinker. He is constantly reffered to as a beast due to his destructive nature. He decides to punch first and ask questions later. But if this able to allow him to defeat a creator god, I say that this matters very. All of these characters are strong in terms of raw power, but none can compare to the number 1 OP... #1- '''SUPERMAN!!!: '''Superman's power is not just nuts, it's a whole bage of trail-mix. Superman is everything you'd expect from an OP. He's super strong, fast, smart, and powerful in every way. He is able to juggle planets, hear in space, see your soul, hold a minature black hole in his fist, fix holes in reality with his static electric aura, and even mass produce the Infinite Mass Punch. Not to mention his strength can be further increased when he is under and yellow or blue sun, so these are not likely his top feats. However, he is not entirely invincible, His solar can be depelted over the course of a fight and he is vunerable to Kryptonite, a red sun, and magic. He also spends more time saving people than gain power. However, push aside the limitations and there is very few that can defeat him. He is ranked #1 because his just too damn good. He has no limits when is under a sun, as he is able to become Superman-Prime in the distant future. Whew! That was a long one. Let me know what ya'll think. I might even make another top 5. Got anycharacter you think is OP, leave them in the comments below. RnR out! Category:Blog posts